User blog:BoltOfSpades/Jaromir, the Plague Doctor
|alttype = |date = April 12th, 2016 |rangetype = ranged |health = 3 |attack = 8 |spells = 5 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 498 (+78) |damage= 50 (+3.3) |range = 575 |armor = 24 (+1.9) |magicresist = 30 (+1.8) |attackspeed = 0.66 (+1%) |healthregen = 5.85 (+0.17) |mana = 296 (+64) |manaregen = 5.8 (+0.2) |ms = 330 }} Jaromir, The Plague Doctor is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Jaromir tosses a drug-tipped syringe in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit while reducing their basic attack damage for 3 seconds. 'Leftover Concoction: '''Jaromir's basic attacks deal 10% more damage to the target than the previous attack, stacking until the effect wears off. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 50/55/60/65/70 mana}} Jaromir injects the target ally with a reflex-heightening drug that greatly increases their attack speed for 3 seconds. '''Leftover Concoction: '''Jaromir's basic attacks increase his movement speed by 15%, doubling to 30% if he critically strikes.|leveling= |range = 175 |cooldown= |cost= 60/70/80/90/100 mana}} Jaromir injects himself with a medical needle, healing himself for a flat amount while removing slows, blinds, roots, and Damage-over-time effects. Every effect that Jaromir removes increases the heal's effect by 20%. '''Leftover Concoction: '''Jaromir gains 50% lifesteal. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 90 mana}} Jaromir removes his ability to basic attack for 8 seconds, while arming himself to the teeth with medical syringes. While House Call persists, Jaromir gains a set amount of charges of "The Cure", and can move freely. Re-activating the ability causes Jaromir to consume a charge to toss a syringe in the target direction, stopping upon colliding with the first unit. If it's an ally, they are healed, but if it's an enemy, they are dealt physical damage. Jaromir is free to cast other abilities, summoner spells, and item actives while House Call persists. |leveling= |range= 700 |cooldown= |cost= }} Theoretical Item Build Lore '''TEST INTERVIEW ##### SUBJECT: DR. ###### JAROMIR DATE: ###### Q: ''You have claimed to have encountered the escaped Zaun Amorphous Combatant weapon outside of the city's borders. Why did you not report its exact wheareabouts to the lab in charge of creating it? DR: Zaun Amorphous Comatant? Is that what you call him? Well... All they saw Zac as was a tool for war, but I saw a sentient being. The fools in that sector seeked to create a living weapon, but it appears they were not prepared for the consequences of such practices. Q: Why do you wear the strange mask? DR: Self-preservation, mostly. I believe you are aware of the carelessness and arrogance of many of my cohorts with their alchemy. I keep it constantly stuffed with medical herbs, specifically chosen to keep any of their dangerous toxins for reaching me. Unlike others, I'm not ready to surrender my body to science. Q: What is your opinion of Dr. Mundo and Dr. Singed then, other well known Zaunite scientists? DR: I would not say the name Singed too loudly. There are many, myself included, that view his biochemical weaponry as beyond necessary. Frankly, I was skeptical of Noxus prior to their commissioning of Singed, but now I can see why Demacia stands against them. As for Dr. Mundo... euch... Q: What field of science do you specialize in? DR: The capital city hospital contracts me to create their medicine for them. Pain drugs, vaccines, sleeping pills, whatever it is they need to stuff into their patients. It pays well, and it leaves me well respected by the public. However, it draws scorn to me from fellow scientists. Many wish I used my alchemy talents for destruction rather than healing. I wish they would not tempt me... Q: But you aren't interested in engulfing Piltover in Zaun's shadow? DR: Hardly. If anything, I'd rather collaborate with the alchemists of Piltover. We two city-states have been isolated from each other for so long that I believe that both have made many discoveries on their own that the other could make much use of. There is much in the world of medicine that I have yet to learn, to discover, and I believe a friendly audience with Piltover doctors could teach much to both parties. Q: How dare you suggest peaceful negotiations with Piltover!? DR: What? You'd rather destroy them? They call themselves the City of Progress, and it would be a shame if said progress was lost to humanity. I am a medical alchemist, not a bioterrorist, what Dr. ##### wants from me be damned. Q: We have a Code P! Alert Dr. ##### and detain Jaromir for further questioning! DR: ...Remember what I mentioned earlier about other scientists tempting me to create bio-weapons? The remainder of the document was smudged out, it seems it was soaked in an unidentifiable liquid, judging by the creases surrounding it. 4 bodies were found at the chamber at which the interview was held, and there have been no reported sightings of Dr. ###### Jaromir in Zaun since the interview. Dr. ##### has summoned a warrant for his arrest, and authorities are searching the city for Jaromir. The Chief has brought up the possibility of him escaping the city into Piltover, but the idea was dismissed by Dr. #####, as according to him, as long as he pulls the strings, none can escape Zaun if he doesn't want them to. Category:Custom champions